Rest Of My Life
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Finn laid next to his new bride, Flame Princess. He was so lucky to have her in his life. Now who knows what will happen for the rest of his life now that she's his wife. Only time will tell him the answers. One-shot-Finame. Song-fic based on the song Rest Of My Life by Bruno Mars. Read & Review


In Finn and Jake's tree House the newlyweds, Finn and the princess of the Fire Kingdom, FP were sound asleep in his bed. They were both exhausted from the wedding. You see it wasn't like any normal wedding in the Fire Kingdom, no this was the wedding of the Flame King's only daughter and her boyfriend Finn, the great hero of Ooo.

Everyone and anyone had come, PB, LSP, Jake, Lady, you name it. It was most likely the biggest wedding in all of Ooo. So of course with the whole wedding ceremony and the huge party, FP and Finn were pretty wiped out. The second they got back to Finn and Jake's tree house they passed out on Finn's bed._  
_

_Everyday I Wake Up Next To A Angel_  
_More Beautiful Than Words Could Say_  
_They Said It wouldn't Work But What Did They Know_  
_Cause Years Passed And We're Still Here Today_  
_Never In My Dreams Did I Think That This Would Happen To Me_

After a few hours Finn's eyes fluttered open to see his beautiful new wife still sound asleep next to him. He chuckled at the fact that all of those people thought it would never work out. Him and FP. They were never meant to be. To think that all of those exact people were just at their wedding crying tears of joy.

And to think that when he was a young boy-not any older then 13- he thought that on this very day that he would be married to Princess Bubblegum. Boy a lot of things changed in just 1 year. Finn laid closer to FP, so much that he could feel her intense body heat. He wrapped his arms around her warm body and pulled her closer to him.

_As I Stand Here Before My Woman_  
_I can't Fight Back The Tears In My Eyes_  
_Oh How Could I Be So Lucky_  
_I Must've Done Something Right_

Finn kissed her forehead. How did he get this lucky? Out of all of the Princess' in Ooo he'd finally found the one who was just right for him. They were just two kids who were curious about the world around them. I mean just imagine what would've happened if he would've tried to make things work with PB.

Sure maybe eventually she'd date him, but no that wouldn't be good enough for Finn. Either she would've taken him then and or just said no. As far as Finn was concerned, he didn't care about what PB thought about his relationship, with FP. Besides Finn felt a different feeling when he was with FP. It made him feel nervous yet happy, amazed, excited.

He was feeling a completely different feeling ever since they got married. He wasn't sure what it was at first, but soon he realized that it was a feeling that he'd never felt before. Love. Not that puppy love hat he used to feel towards PB. No this was real love.

_And I Promise To Love Her For The Rest Of My Life_  
_Seems Like Yesterday When She First Said Hello_  
_Funny How Time Fly's By When You're In Love_  
_It Took Us A Lifetime To Find Each Other_

13. They were both 13 when they met. On that night about 11 years ago. He'd been crying over PB on that night, which would be the very last time Finn would ever cry over a crush. After he'd met her something changed inside of him. Like a great weight had just been taken off of him. That great weight was PB. He was always caught up thinking about if just doing all of these deeds were enough._  
_

But with FP he didn't need to act like a big tough hero-which for a matter of fact he was. But he didn't need to try. He was always a hero to her no matter what he did.

_It Was Worth The Wait Cause I Finally Found The One_  
_Never In My Dreams Did I Think That This Would Happen To Me_

Finn stared lovingly at FP who was still sleeping. She was just so beautiful. And warm. And nice. Finn could just never figure out why the Flame King had called her evil. She wasn't the least bit evil. She was just intense. Maybe quick to judge but that didn't matter, not at all. Finn still loved everything about FP.

Finn kissed her forehead again feeling that warm sensation again. He was proud to be able to call himself her husband. Technically the prince of the Fire Kingdom now. Which now that he thought about that wouldn't that mean that when her father stepped down from his throne that then they would need to move to the Fire Kingdom?

Finn shrugged it off. He'd deal with that when it came around, besides The Flame King was in a pretty good age right now. About in the age when he was wise but not really old. That would mean that the Flame King probably had a pretty long time left to rule, which was good. Ever since Jake had moved out to start a life with Lady the only real inhabitants of Finn and most of the time FP.

For now they were staying in this tree house, just going to enjoy each others company for many years to come. Probably adventuring with each other. Until they would finally settle down and most likely have kids in order to keep the royal blood line in the family. As of now they would just stay and enjoy life with each other before even thinking about having offspring.

Finn wondered what their kids would look like now that that subject was in his head. Would they be invulnerable to fire like their mom or would they be vulnerable like him. Yep so many wonders and questions. But like he said before he'd find out sometime in the future.

_As I Stand Here Before My Woman_  
_I can't Fight Back The Tears In My Eyes_  
_Oh How Could I Be So Lucky_

He was sure that he'd never stop loving her, no matter whatever happened. And he was pretty sure that she'd always love him too. "Thanks for everything you've done for me." Finn whispered to his new wife, placing a kiss on her forehead again. He snuggled up closer to her, feeling her get warmer the closer he got.

"Hi, Finn." FP yawned, smiling up at her new husband. "Hey, FP. Glad to see you're awake." Finn and FP smiled at each other, saying nothing for a long time, just staring at each other lovingly. Until FP broke the silence. "Finn can i tell you something?" He smiled down at him wife.

"Of course you can, FP."

"Well, Finn. I just wanted to tell you that i feel really lucky to be your wife. And i also wanted to tell you that i love you, Finn." FP blushed making Finn chuckle to him self. "Yeah FP i know you love me and i love you as well."

Finn then leaned in for a kiss. Not just a short peck more of a long passionate kiss. Yep as of now everything was perfect between FP and Finn. And of course they were to be married for the rest of there lives eventually having kids and taking over the Fire Kingdom.

_I Must've Done Something Right_  
_And I Promise To Love Her For The Rest Of My Life_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Don't forget to review/follow/favorite because they inspire me to keep on writing. So don't forget to. And i'm planning on making another FinnxFP story with minor FinnxPB called Defiance and I'll be updating Burning Promises soon.  
**


End file.
